Child of Pain
by lipsticklessie
Summary: Etsu Kishi had always been given up on. That was till she was was brought into the life of Aizawa and Yamada. Now to just prove to every one that she wasn't a villain, and her quirk didnt define her. (Summary and Genre due to change as story goes on )
1. Villainous Quirk

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

Etsu backed up against the bedroom wall. The bed she had just been sitting on was now a pile of slime on the floor. She could feel her heart racing as footsteps could be heard rushing towards her. She knew she was going to be blamed. She always was. With a quirk like hers, people always assumed she meant harm.

"What have you done!" Her foster mother, Fuji, screeched as she saw the pile of slime where a bed had once been, and her daughter sitting in the middle of it. She rushed to her child's side and fate filled eyes landed upon Etsu. "What did you do!"

"I didn't…. I didn't mean too." Etsu said quietly, but Fuji wasn't hearing it. She angrily got to her feet and pulled Etsu away from the wall and threw the young girl to the ground.

"Did you try to harm Kitashi?" Fuji demanded.

"No… I'd… I'd never harm Kit." Etsu sobbed as she quickly hugged herself. Making sure her hands where hidden.

"Don't you dare call her by that ridiculous nickname." Fuji demanded. She took a step towards Etsu and slapped her hard across the face. "I want you out of this house. I can't ignore your villainous quirk any longer!"

Etsu nodded and slowly got to her feet. She should have seen it coming. It happened every other time a family found out what her quirk was. A Villain's quirk. She slowly headed for the exit. Knowing she was just going to be placed in another foster home if she stayed.

She hadn't meant to melt the bed. But Kitashi had gotten on her last nerve. The younger child had only wanted her attention. But Etsu had just wanted to be left alone. Being bullied at school again for a quirk she couldn't control. For a quirk every one claimed to be villainous.

As she reached the door, Etsu paused. She knew if she touched the door knob at that moment, she would melt it. A slight panic hit her. Her foster mother would be coming down the steps at any moment to find her still in the home. She reached out with a trembling hand, when the door opened. Her foster father, Takashi stood there with a smile on his face.

"Well, hello there Etsu. Where are you heading off too?" He asked. Etsu didn't give the man an answer. He had always been the nicer of the two foster parents. But she knew better, even at only ten years old, once he thought she had tried to hurt his daughter, his attitude towards her would change.

She took off down the street. Her quirk leaving handprint cutouts in her shirt. She had been lucky that her quirk didn't work on herself. She would have been melted years ago. She wasn't watching where she was going. Not caring where her feet were carrying her. She just knew she had to get away from the house. Away from the accusing eyes of her foster parents. And the frightened eyes of Kitashi.

She ran till her body couldn't physically take it any more and crumbled into an alleyway. She had no clue where she was. It was a place she had never seen before. So she was sure she had gotten far enough away. She sat up against the brick wall and put her face in her hands. Pulling at her blue gray hair. Her quirk was still activated she could feel her fingertips tingling. All she could do was keep her hands on herself. If she touched anything else. It would quickly melt away.

"What do we have here?" A gruff voice said as a shadow loomed over Etsu. She didn't want to look up. She couldn't. She already knew what kind of out come this could have. It wasn't the first time she had run away from a foster home. Always being scolded of the situations she could have run into if found by the wrong person. A situation she was now finding herself in.

"Please stay away." Etsu said in a soft whisper. "I don't want to hurt you."

The man chuckled and grabbed her arm with a leather gloved hhand.his lips spread wide across his face in a toothy smile. His yellow eyes boring down upon her face. He wasn't as large as Etsu had originally thought. But his presence was still terrifying none the less. "Hurt me? Aren't you being a bit cocky for such a small child."

He yanked Etsu to her feet and she let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Please… please don't touch me." Etsu begged. "My quirk isn't stable. I… I could end up killing you on accident."

The man chuckled again. "You threatening me now?"

He tightened his grip on her arm and brought the girls face to his own. His foul breath ghosting over her face. "Good luck getting past these gloves dear. They are more protective than they look. Made to with stand almost every quirk known so far."

A look of horror took over the girls face as she reached up and touched the hand that had a hold of her arm. She knew betthan any one that those gloves wouldn't withstand her quirk. Her first foster parents had tried something similar. The gloves had only lasted a few seconds before her quirk melted them to slime. It was no different this time either. The moment her finger tips came into contact with the gloves, they slowly started to melt away. They did last a bit longer than she had expected though.

"What kind of quirk is this!" the man demanded as he quickly threw the girl aside and examined his hand. He had gotten away just in time. Her hand hadn't touched his skin. "Oh I know some one who would love to play with a girl with you."

"No, please." Etsu let out a small squeak. The man reached out for her once again, but before he could grab ahold of her, he was pulled away.

"You!" the man growled as he looked up to see the hero who had stopped him.

"It's ok, because now I am here." The hero said and Etsu's eyes widened in shock. She had seen this hero on tv quite a bit. The number one hero. And he was there saving her of all people. "Are you ok, young lady?"

The man who had attacked her chuckled. "Why waist your time with her. Her quirk is a villain's quirk. Why save a girl who will inevitably try and take you down one day?"

All Might turned to the man and roughly took his shirt collar in his hands. "A quirk is neither hero nor villain. It is the person that chooses how to use their quirk that makes it either or. I'm going let you off with a warning. Get out of my sight."

The man didn't have to be told twice and he quickly took off down the alley and onto the street.

All Might turned his attention back to the young child who had slunk up against the alley wall. Her hands hugging her middle. It didn't take him long to see the hand shaped holes in her shirt. "Did your quirk leave those holes?"

The girl looked up in horror and nodded. All Might took a few steps forwards but soon realized that wasn't a good idea. The girl quickly backed up even closer to the wall.

"I'm sorry to frighten you." All Might said calmly. "I will keep my distance. But are you willing to answer a few questions?"

Etsu nodded. "I just don't want to accidentally touch you."

All Might was taken back by this. What could this girl have gone through to be so frightened of her own quirk. "Are you unable to control your quirk?"

Etsu nodded.

"Why are you here alone? Where are your parents?" All Might took a seat on the ground and Etsu couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Here was the number one hero, sitting on the dirty ground, trying to comfort her of all people.

"Did you really mean what you said. You don't believe quirks are villainous?" Etsu asked nervously. She felt a bit better when she saw the hero nod his head. She gulped and looked away from him once more. "I don't have any parents. I'm a foster kid."

"Then who is supposed to be looking after you?" All Might asked and the girl flinched.

"There was an accident again." Etsu said as she tried her hardest not to cry. "They don't want me any more. I almost hurt their daughter. I didn't want to get moved to another home so I… I just left."

All Might was silent for a moment. " Do you get moved around a lot?" The girl nodded silently. "I have a couple people I would like you to meet. Heroes like myself. Would it be ok if I called them?"

Etsu looked up at him in surprise. "I guess."

All Might nodded and got to his feet. He walked over to the end of the alley way and took out his phone. He dialed the number then held the phone away from his ear as the man on the other line answered. "I have some one I think the both of you need to meet… yes the both of you. It is important that you bring him along for this one."

He hung up the phone and smiled at the frightened girl. "I am going to stand a bit farther down the alley so I can bring them to you. Do you want to join me or stay here?"

"Here." The girl said and All Might nodded. Etsu wasn't sure who he had called, but she trusted the hero.

A few moment later, the two people All Might had been waiting for were there.

"This had better be good. You pulled the both of us out of class." The man with dark hair seemed to growl. All Might quickly pulled the two out of earshot of the girl.

"I seemed to have come across a girl needing a home, Aizawa." All Might said with a pleading look in his eyes. He hadn't even looked at the blonde man, but kept his eyes on the other.

"We just got Hitoshi settled." Aizawa growled. "We made it very clear that we aren't taking in any more kids for the time being."

"Then this one must really need our help." The blonde said with a wink at All Might.

"Hizashi." Aizawa warned, but All Might quickly cut in.

"She wont let me get close to her. Because her quirk is unstable and dangerous." All Might said sadly, keeping his eyes fixed on Aizawa. "She told me that she has been jumped from foster home to foster home. She's here alone right now because she almost hurt some one in her foster home. She is scared. And by her reaction to something I said, I am guessing she has been treated badly because of her quirk. Believing its villainous."

At that Aizawa seemed to perk up a bit. "Where is the child?"

All Might smirked and nodded gratefully. "She is down the alleyway a bit."

Aizawa nodded and started to head down the alley. The other two heroes just stood back, both with smirks on their faces. Knowing that Aizawa may look a bit gruff around the edges, but he had the biggest heart out of them all. And he had a soft spot for kids with misunderstood quirks. Causing most of the foster kids he and Yamada took in to have highly dangerous quirks.

Aizawa spotted the small girl's long curly blue gray hair peeking out behind a couple boxes deeper into the alley than he had expected. He guessed that after All Might had left, she had attempted to leave, but was forced to stay as the alleyway ended in a dead end. He noticed the girl's clothes were in rags. Hand print holes scattered all around them. His best guess was that her quirk had something to do with erosion. He put his goggles on and let his quirk get to work. The girls head shot up in panic as she realized her quirk was no longer active. She looked up and spotted Aizawa. Her eyes filled with terror and Aizawa at once froze in place.

"It's ok. I am friends with All Might." He said putting his arms up to show he wasn't going to harm her. "Your quirk has stopped hasn't it."

Etsu looked down at her hands and nodded. Aizawa nodded as well. "That's my quirk. I can cancel out quirks. My hero name is Eraserhead. What's yours?"

"Kishi, Etsu Kishi." Etsu replied as she was still looking down at her hands. "You really canceled out my quirk?"

Aizawa nodded and held a hand out to the girl. "Give it a try. Touch my hand."

Etsu flinched and shook her head.

"I wouldn't suggest touching me if I didn't trust you or my own quirk. I promise, you will not hurt me." Aizawa said and the girl hesitantly reached out and lightly touched his palm. Her eyes lightened when she realized she didn't melt his skin. "See. My quirk only works while I don't blink. So if I do your quirk will come back till I open my eyes again. But don't be frightened. I'll make sure you don't hurt any one ok?"

Estu nodded. "What's going to happen to me? Are you going to send me to another foster home?"

Aizawa felt his heart break for the young girl. "Yes."

The girl looked up at him in fright. And Aizawa smiled at her. "Mine. The paper work may take some time, but with a referral from All Might, the process should go by quickly. Does that sound ok with you?"

Etsu hugged her knees and let out a small sob. "For how long? Till I have another accident and you send me off just like the others?"

Aizawa was taken back again. He motioned for the other two to join them. "My husband and I aren't like most foster families. We take those that most foster families wont. I am actually surprised that you haven't been sent to us prior. We wont give up on you. Accidents happen. We are both heroes and teachers. We can help you learn to control your quirk. And until we can find a way to control it, I wont leave your side. You wont have to worry about hurting others again."

Etsu let out a small sob as All Might and the other hero with blonde hair joined them.

"Kishi, this is my husband Hizashi Yamada. And my real name is Shota Aizawa." Aizawa said then looked over his shoulder he held out his hand to Yamada, and the man quickly took off his jacket and handed it over. Aizawa put the jacket over the girls shoulders. "How about you give me the name of your foster parents. We will go get your things."

Etsu bit her lower lip. She didn't want to go back there. Not when she had scared Kitashi as bad as she had.but in the end she reluctantly gave them the name. Aizawa nodded and Yamada scratched his head.

"I've never known them to throw out a foster kid before." He said more to himself than to the people around him. "Do you mind me asking what happened? It may help us with figuring out what triggers your quirk."

Etsu looked up at Aizawa and he nodded his encouragement. He was also curious on why that family had been so willing to kick this girl out. He had known quite a few of the foster parents in the area. They always kept him and Yamada in mind if they came across a dangerous quirk. The family that this girl was staying with were known to take troubled kids.

"I had gotten home from school. I was picked on again because I had melted my pencil in class and the teacher made me stand in the hallway till the end of class." Etsu said she then turned her face away from them and hugged her knees tighter. "Kitashi came to my room and was pestering me to play with her. I kept asking her to leave me alone, but she wouldn't . I was clinching the bedsheets when I felt my quirk. Next thing I know, the bed was gone. Kitashi stated to cry. That's when Fuji came in. She saw me backed up against a wall and Kitashi in the middle of the slime that had once been the bed. She got angry. Called me villainous, slapped me and told me to get out. If I had pushed her away… if I had accidentally touched her…"

Aizawa put a comforting hand on her head and ruffled up her hair. "You did nothing wrong. You tried to protect Kitashi by touching the bed instead. and by the wholes in your shirt, I can assume you made sure not to touch any one while your quirk was activated. That tells me, that you have never once wanted to hurt some one. And that is the farthest thing from a villain."

Etsu smiled up at the man then looked up at the other two heroes. They both smiled back at her. And for the first time in her life, she felt safe. She looked down at her hands and then up at Aizawa. He hadn't been using his quirk on her. She wasn't sure when he had stopped. But he seemed to trust her enough to not use it. And that once again made her feel safe.

* * *

Aizawa knocked on the door and waited a bit impatiently. All Might was next to him and by his body language, he was feeling a bit tense as well. They had promised the girl that they would talk to the family first, while Yamada went to go file the emergency change of guardianship paperwork. Etsu stayed behind in Aizawa's car. Promising that she would work on calming breathing techniques that Aizawa taught her on the way there.

The door opened and Aizawa had to fight the urge to wrap the woman up in his scarf at the sight of her. She looked at him then up at the man standing behind him.

"All Might! What brings the heroes here?" She asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Kishi." Aizawa growled and All Might placed a hand on his shoulder. Knowing the other hero could have a short temper when it came to children.

"I found Etsu Kishi being attacked in an alleyway. She informed me of the situation that had happened here and I called for Aizawa and Yamada to assist me." All Might said sternly. "Why don't you explain to us the situation that had happened here earlier."

Fuji crossed her arms. "The girl tried to hurt my daughter is what happened."

Aizawa clinched his jaw. "Is it true that you wish for her to be placed into a different foster home."

"NO!" A small voice called out from somewhere in the house. Soon a young child cam rushing up to her mother. "Tsu didn't mean too! Don't send her away mommy."

"We've been through this Kitashi." Fuji said sternly. "We cant have such a dangerous person around you."

"Did you ever try to work with her on controlling her quirk? Or just let her be a walking time bomb?" Aizawa couldn't hold his anger back any longer. "If you are set in your decision ofsending her away, then all we need is your verbal consent to take her belongings. We have a home waiting for her."

Fuji snorted. "Good luck with that. She had been passed around since her quirk manifested. Who ever takes her, pass on a little advice for me. Don't bother with her. She'll destroy anything she touches.."

Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "I'll heed your warning. But I assure you. My husband and I wont have any issues with her.."

The woman looked at Aizawa in complete shock. "You…. You are taking her? I have heard of you and Yamada. I wish you luck, but that girl is trouble. I hope you can help her before she actually kills some one."

Aizawa growled and the woman gulped. "Um.. well… she doesn't have many belongings. Only the clothes she is wearing. She came here with absolutely nothing. The clothes she has now were left by our last foster child. And most she has melted."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "You never thought of buying her new clothes?"

The woman looked down at her feet and hugged her daughter close to her. "We aren't a wealthy family. We hardly scrape by as it is. With how she had gone through clothes, we couldn't afford to keep buying them."

Aizawa just nodded his head. "If you find anything personal of hers, send it to me at UA."

The woman nodded and shut her door. All Might smirked down at Aizawa. "Bringing out the papa bear on this one haven't you."

"Not a word."

* * *

**AN: I went through and revamped this chapter a bit. I had originally uploaded it so the app could read it to me, so I could find mistakes a bit easier. the app I had used before decided it doesnt need to work any more. go figure. well any ways. hope you enjoy! **


	2. Run Away

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own My Hero Academia.**

**AN: I hope you enjoy this little story that snuck into my head unexpectedly. I hope to get back to my other stories as well, but between work and my cosplay picking up, my writing has been put aside. I'll update as soon as I have the time **

* * *

Aizawa looked down at the young child who was clinging to his side. She was clearly nervous about being brought into his home and meeting Hitoshi. He had told the girl about the boy he and Yamada were in the process of adopting. This seemed to put the girl in edge a bit. Knowing there was another kid her age in the house.

"He is your age. And has a mind control quirk. So be prepared." Aizawa said with a slight smirk. "He used it on Hizashi this morning and got ice cream for breakfast."

Etsu looked down at her hands. "Maybe I shouldn't meet him. What if he tries to mind control me and it triggers my quirk?"

Aizawa clinched his jaw as he started to realize how scared this child was of her own quirk. "Hizashi has already explained the situation to him. He promised not to use his quirk on you. Only if you give him permission. But if he does it, let me know, and I'll have no problem wrapping my scarf around the little minion."

Etsu covered her mouth and tried to stifle a giggle. Aizawa smirked down at the girl and lightly brought her hand away from her mouth.

"Don't hide your laughter. I enjoy hearing it." Aizawa said as he reached his hand out for the girl to take. "Let's go inside and you can meet Hitoshi for yourself."

Etsu nodded and took ahold of Aizawa's hand. He lightly squeezed it reassuringly and led the girl into his house. At once they were met with an overly excited Yamada. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a pink flowery apron.

"Calm down, Hizashi, you're going to scare her." Aizawa warned. "Where is Hitoshi?"

"In his room." Yamada said with a shrug. "Brat used his mind control on me again at the store while we were getting things for Etsu. He does have some fantastic tastes though. I hope you are a fan of baby blue. He seemed to think the color fit you."

Etsu felt very overwhelmed. She had never walked into a foster home and felt so welcomed. "I never really thought about it before. All of my clothes were always whatever other kids had left behind."

Yamada could feel tears attempting to well up in her eyes. "Have you never had anything new or just yours?"

Etsu shrugged. "I'm sure before my quirk manifested. I don't remember that family very well. They did name me, but even then I was named after a child they had lost."

Aizawa looked down at the girl in horror. How could any one treat a child in such a way. Like she had just been a replacement for their lost child. "Your file didn't have much background details in it."

"That's because I just kinda appeared on some ones doorstep. Just a few days old. No letter, no identification." Etsu said as she shrunk back a bit. Yamada and Aizawa looked at her in complete shock. That would explain why there wasn't even a birthdate in the girls file. They used the day she had entered the foster system as the date of birth on her documents.

Aizawa shared a knowing look with his husband. It was official in that moment. They would be adopting two children.

Etsu sat in her very overloaded baby blue room. Yamada hadn't been over exaggerating when he had said Hitachi had gone over board with the color. Not only was her bedding and curtains the baby blue color, but most of her clothes were too. She looked around the bedroom and smiled. It was clearly put together in a hurry, but it was all hers. For the first time in her young life, she had her very own room And every thing in it belonged to her. Aizawa and Yamada made that very clear. She wasn't a guest in their home. She was apart of their family. She wasn't sure how long it was going to last, but she was going to live it up for as long as it lasted.

* * *

There was a small knock on her door and Etsu at once stiffened. She suddenly felt like disappearing. Suddenly believing that if she opened that door, then every thing that had happened that day would turn into a nightmare. That she wasn't in a safe home. That Aizawa and Yamada weren't real.

She watched in horror as the door started to open and a boy around her age with purple hair and eyes poked his head into her room. "Hi, I'm Hitoshi Shinso. Papa Aizawa told me to leave you alone, but I couldn't wait to meet you any longer."

Etsu smiled nervously. "Um… hi."

"You're Etsu Kishi, right?" Hitoshi asked as we walked in to her room and plopped down on the bed next to her. Etsu quickly scrambled away from him. But to her surprise the boy just smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I remember those days." Hitoshi said and patting the bed next to him. "If Papa Aizawa trusts you not to hurt any one, then I do to. And if it makes you feel better, he is always in ear shot and very fast. See watch this!"

Hitoshi cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Papa Aizawa!"

In seconds Aizawa was rushing into Etsu's room. He looked down at the laughing Hitoshi and set a stern glare on the boy. He was about to scold him when he heard a light giggle come from the girl. He glanced her way and had a very hard time keeping a stern look as he say the carefree look on the girls face.

"See, I told you." Hitoshi said with a smirk and patted the bed again. Etsu hesitated for only a split second before she walked over and sat down next to the boy. Aizawa leaned up against the door frame and smiled at the two children. He was still upset that Hitoshi had cried wolf, but he understood why he had done it. He was showing Etsu that she was safe. That even if her quirk got activated, Aizawa was never far away.

"Is everything alright?" Yamada asked as he exited the bathroom. A pair of sweats hanging low on his hips and a towel around his shoulders. His wet blonde hair leaving droplets of water on his bare chest. Aizawa raised an eyebrow at the man as he looked him up and down, then held a finger to his lips.

"Come see for yourself." Aizawa said as he lightly took his husband's hand and brought him closer, so he could see the scene going on in Etsu's room.

"They seem to be hitting it off well." Yamada said as he placed his arms around Aizawa's shoulders.

"He made her giggle." Aizawa said with a smile. "You know what this means right?"

Yamada placed a quick kiss on Aizawa's cheek. "I knew what it meant, the moment you went down that alley to find her."

Yamada stepped away from his husband and started to walk away, but not before he looked over his shoulder and send a wink the other man's way. Aizawa raised and eyebrow again. He turned to look at the children one last time before he quietly snuck off after Yamada.

* * *

Etsu held her hands to her side as she crouched in a corner. She had been living with Yamada and Aizawa for a year and a half and she had made progress in controlling her quirk. But at the moment Hitoshi had some how triggered her quirk. The worst part being that Aizawa was at work. Mic would be home at any moment, but Aizawa was still going to be gone for a couple days. She wasn't sure how she was going to be able to last two days with out accidentally touching something.

"Etsu… I'm… I'm really sorry." Hitoshi said as he sat out of reach of his sister.

"Maybe you shouldn't sit so close." Etsu said with a slight sob. Hitoshi shook his head.

"You wont hurt me." Hitoshi said with a slight smile. He had seen the girl break down many times as her quirk took over. Aizawa had always been there to put a stop to her quirk. Her break downs usually only lasted a few minutes with Aizawa around. But with him gone, her break down had been going for the past thirty minutes.

"Should I call Dad?" Hitoshi asked and the girl looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"No! I promised him that I'd be fine!" Etsu demanded.

Hitoshi nodded then sighed heavily. "Dad Hizashi will be here soon. You wanna try the breathing again?"

Etsu turned on the purple haired boy and glared at him. "No Hitachi! I don't want to try the breathing! I want you to get away from me! Can't you see you are just making things worse!"

Hitoshi looked at the girl in complete shock. "I…"

"I don't want to hear you apologize!" Etsu demanded as she got to her feet and let her hands fall into tight fists at her side. The boy quickly flinched away from her. He had never seen her get that upset before. "Now get away from me!"

"Etsu!" Yamada scolded as he walked into the house to see Hitoshi on the ground and Etsu standing over him.

Etsu ignored Yamada and took a step towards Hitachi. "You just wont stop bugging me! Now will you get away from me!"

Yamada grabbed the girl around the middle as she took another step towards Hitachi. Etsu helped and in her surprise went to push his arm away from her. Yamada at once yelped and pulled away.

"Dad!" Hitoshi exclaimed and rushed to Yamada's side. "Are you ok? She didn't mean too!"

Etsu backed away from Yamada. Tears started to swell up in her eyes and she quickly raced from the house. She ignored Yamada and Hitoshi calling after her. She had hurt Yamada. It had been her biggest fear. To hurt some one she had grown to care about. They wouldn't allow her back into the house after that. Not only had she hurt Yamada, but she could have hurt Hitoshi. If Yamada hadn't have stopped her. She might have accidentally touched him.

Etsu ran. Just like the day All Might had found her, she ran till her body wouldn't allow herself to move any more. There in the middle of an unknown park, Etsu collapsed.

* * *

Aizawa ran a hand over his face and tried not to throw the coffee cup in his hands. Yamada had called him to explain what had happened after he and Hitoshi had gone out looking for her. Yamada had reached out to their fellow heroes to keep an eye out for the girl. Even the police were notified to search for her. By the time Aizawa got home, the city was in a a full blown man hunt for the girl.

"I shouldn't have left." Aizawa said while he and Yamada sat in their kitchen late that night. "Is your arm ok?"

Yamada lifted up his bandaged arm for Aizawa to see. It didn't do much damage. "Her quirk only works as long as she is still in contact. The moment she let go, her quirk stopped melting. It only took of a few layers of skin."

"I should have taken her with me." Aizawa said and Yamada placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She has been doing so well with controlling her quirk. You cant blame yourself for this. I'm already blaming myself and I'm sure Hitoshi is blaming himself as well." Yamada said as he hugged his husband. "We just have to find her."

"She probably thinks we would kick her out after this." Aizawa said with a heavy sigh.

"You can't!" Hitoshi exclaimed as he came rushing into the kitchen. His eyes were a bit red from crying. "You can't kick her out! It's my fault! I set her quirk off! You told me not to use mind control on her. I didn't think it would be a big deal! We were racing to get the last cookie. I mind controlled her to stop just enough to get passed her. But when I let her go, her quirk was triggered! It's not her fault! Its mine!"

"Oh Hitoshi." Yamada said as he brought the boy into a comforting hug. Aizawa patted the boys head and looked out the window.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I know she gave you permission to use your quirk on her." Aizawa said then looked down at the boy. "But I think she meant for you to use it to stop her quirk. It's biggest trigger is a high amount of anxiety or stress. Something you can stop just by telling her mind to forget her worry. That's why she was alright with me being gone for so long. My guess is that when she came too and felt her quirk, she thought your quirk didn't work and she panicked. It's not your fault Hitoshi. Its mine for not explaining things better to her. Instead I just take care of everything."

Aizawa got to his feet and grabbed his scarf. "I'm going to go look for her again. I'll be home later."

"Dad!" Hitoshi called as Aizawa reached the door. He paused to look back at his son. "Bring her home ok."

Aizawa simply nodded and walked out into the night. He wasn't sure where the girl had gone, but he'd be damned if he gave up looking for her.

* * *

It had been a year since Etsu had run away from Aizawa and Yamada's house. She had heard that they were still looking for her. But she couldn't go back. They would probably punish her for what she did. But lucky for her, she had been found that night. Not by a hero. Not by a villain, but by a runaway like herself. He had taken her in. Making sure that she was safe. Finding gloves from the underground market that was able to with stand her quirk. Something Aizawa had never offered to find for her.

"I'm going out." The boy said as he ran his hand through his messy black hair. "Keep your nose down. There are more heroes in the area lately."

Etsu just smiled and curled up on the couch with her latest book. "Yeah yeah, I get it. Stay put and I wont be found. After a year, I think I've gotten the hint."

The boy just scoffed. "I'll remember that when I have to come to your rescue again."

The boy walked out at Etsu groaned. She knew what was going to happen. The boy would bring back a safe and Etsu would use her quirk to break the lock. It's how he supported them. At first she had refused to help him, not liking the slow spiral into becoming a villain the boy was taking. But he never did anything more than small crimes. And never committing crime unless they were in need of money. So Etsu slowly broke down and helped.

Etsu stepped out onto the balcony and looked out into the night. It was surprisingly quiet for that time of night. There was something oddly comforting about the quiet night. She was about to turn and go back inside when something wrapped tightly around her. Etsu tensed when she looked down and saw what was wrapped around her.

"Etsu?" A deep concerned voice said from above her. Etsu looked up and felt the tears well up in her eyes when she saw Aizawa. "Do you realize how worried we have been about you?"

Etsu let out a small sob. "You aren't mad at me?"

Aizawa at once released her from his scarf and walked down to her. He pulled the girl into his arms and hushed her. "We could never be mad at you for an accident. If anything we blame ourselves for not doing more to help you control it."

"Why are you still looking for me Aizawa?" Etsu sobbed again.

Aizawa hugged the girl tighter to him. "Because you become my daughter that day in that alleyway, and even if adoption paper work hasn't been finalized yet, you are still our daughter. And Hitoshi's sister. We arent going to give up on you. Let's go home Etsu."

Etsu looked over her shoulder at the small apartment she had been staying in. She wondered if she should leave him a note. But if she did that Aizawa would know that she didn't live alone. And she didn't want the boy to be caught. Even though she was sure Aizawa had been watching the apartment for a while to make sure she was there. There was even a good chance that he had seen her break into a few safes. But he never mentioned it. Instead he placed her on his back and rushed home."

* * *

Aizawa winked at Etsu as he snuck her into the house. They had both agreed that it would be best to wait till morning to tell the others that Aizawa had found her. And they weren't going to give up the chance to have a bit of fun with it. So Etsu went to her room. Surprised that everything had been left just like she hadn't been gone for a year. The only thing that was different was a slight indent on her bed. Like some one had just been sitting there. Etsu just smiled and cuddled up into her nice warm bed.

The next morning Aizawa was up early making breakfast for every one. Yamada smiled at his husband and hugged him from behind. "Have you even slept?"

"A couple hours." Aizawa replied as he handed his husband a cup of coffee. "I don't think I'll go out tonight."

Yamada froze mid sip and slowly brought the cup down. "Shota…"

"It's not because he gave up." Etsu said coming into the kitchen and rubbing at her eyes tiredly. Yamada turned on his heels and dropped his coffee at the sight of her.

"Etsu!" Yamada cried as he wrapped his arms around the girl. "Do you know how worried I have been about you! I should ground you for a week for scaring us like this! But I wont because your back!"

He hugged the girl tightly to him and Aizawa smirked. "Let her breath Hizashi."

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO LET HER GO Because I'll believe it is a dream." Yamada said as he used his quirk, but Aizawa quickly put a stop to it.

"Hitoshi is still asleep. Don't wake him quite yet." Aizawa warned. Etsu got a mischievous look in her eye and wiggled her way out of Yamada's hold and raced for Hitoshi's room. Aizawa and Yamada exchanged knowing looks and slowly followed. They weren't going to miss their children's reunion for anything. They stood in the door way as they watched Etsu sneak up to Hitoshi's bed. She smiled down at the sleeping boy then flung herself on top of him. Hitoshi woke with a yelp and sat up quickly. He looked up at the girl sitting on top of him and had to blink a few times. He still hadn't fully recovered when Etsu flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I came back, and you are sleeping the day away! I'm a bit offended!" Etsu teased and Hitoshi finally registered what was going on. He wrapped his sister into a tight hug and tried his best not to start crying.

"You're home! You are actually home!" Hitoshi exclaimed and Etsu giggled. "I knew dad would find you!"

Etsu looked up at Aizawa and smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad to have such a stubborn Father."

Yamada gasped and placed a hand over his mouth as the tears started to well up again. He knew the words had affected Aizawa as well by the way he had slightly tensed next to him. But Aizawa wasn't good with emotions, so Yamada just took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Aizawa squeezed his hand back and kissed Yamada's cheek.

"I'll finish up breakfast." Aizawa said as he turned away. The moment he was out of everyone's sight, he smiled.


	3. Triggered

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA.

* * *

Etsu smiled up at her brother as they walked in to the UA entrance exams. They both could have gotten the change to have been recommended, but Aizawa and Yamada wouldn't allow it. They wanted them to earn their way just like the rest of the class.

"Did you remember your gloves?" Hitoshi asked as he playfully ruffled up his sister's hair. Etsu looked down at her hands and gasped. Hitoshi just rolled his eyes and pulled her gloves out of his pocket. "Don't say I've never done anything for you."

"Oh gee thanks Hitoshi." Etsu said with a roll of her eyes. "I'd thank you, but I have a feeling you've had them in your possession since last night."

Hitoshi held a hand to his heart as if her words had hurt him. "Etsu… I would never do such a thing."

Etsu was about to answer when some one bumped into her shoulder. She turned to glare at the blonde boy who was already moving passed them.

"It's polite to apologize when you bump into someone." Hitoshi growled after the boy.

"It is also rude to stand in the way to flirt." The boy called back over his shoulder.

"He's my brother." Etsu said with a look of disgust on her face. The boy glanced over his shoulder and met eyes with her.

"Don't care. You were blocking my way." The boy growled and Etsu felt her quirk spark to life. At once Hitoshi used his mind control on her to calm her down.

"Your quirk hasn't been triggered like that in a long time." Hitoshi said worriedly. He quickly helped Etsu put her gloves on. "You should probably stay away from him."

Etsu looked down at her feet. "Maybe this was a bad idea. I still can't control it."

"If I hear that come out of your mouth again, I'm telling Dad Aizawa that you were the one that broke his favorite kitty mug." Hitoshi threatened. He playfully ruffled her hair when she looked up at him with a scowl on her face. "You have way more control over it than you give yourself credit for. And besides, I'll be there and Dad will be around as well."

Etsu rolled her eyes. "Yeah that makes me feel so much better. Who else is going to have their dad sneaking around to cancel their quirk if it gets out of hand?"

Hitoshi sighed and pinched his nose "first…. I warned you and I am for sure telling dad about that poor kitty mug now. Second, I'm totally ratting you out to Dad Yamada that you just admitted Aizawa is your dad. And third."

Hitoshi messed up her hair again as she tried to bat him away. "Our dads wouldn't allow you to take the entrance exams if they didn't have faith in you. So stop the pity party. I have enough blackmail on you now to last a year."

Etsu glared up at her brother and pushed him away from her. "Keep it up and the next thing I melt is your game system."

Etsu stuck her tongue out at him quickly rushed in side to find a seat. To her annoyance, the only seats left here right behind the blonde boy from earlier and a green haired boy. They seemed to know each other, but the green haired kid seemed to be on edge.

"Hey ditching the bro is rude." Hitoshi said as he took a seat next to Etsu. Etsu just rolled her eyes as she heard a familiar voice call out to the room of students. "Well this is going to be embarrassing."

Etsu quickly shushed him. "If we don't claim him, no one will know."

* * *

They watched as Yamada took the stage in his hero costume. They glanced over at each other and quickly hid their silent laughter behind their hands. They had listened to him practice his speech many times over the years, but this year he kept his opening speech a secret from them. Saying he wanted his kids to get the full experience , just like the rest of the students.

Etsu got out her phone and sneakily took a picture.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hitoshi asked and Etsu smirked.

"Sending this to Dad Aizawa and demanding he get us a cooler dad." Etsu replied as she put her phone down. She had only just put it down when it vibrated with his answer and she snorted. Showing Hitoshi the response she got.

Aizawa had sent a selfie back of him flipping off the camera and a threat to shut off their phones if they didn't pay attention.

"This is why he is the cool one." Etsu giggled as Yamada started his speech.

"What's up UA candidates, thanks for tuning in to me, your class DJ. Come on and let me hear ya!" Yamada called out and the room was completely silent. Etsu and Hitoshi could feel their faces redden with embarrassment.

"Do you think he is doing it because we are here?" Hitoshi asked as he covered his face.

Etsu groaned and shook her head. "Sadly no."

The green haired boy sitting in front of them started to mumble excitedly and Hitoshi nudged his sister with a knowing smirk on his face. It quickly faltered when the blonde haired boy from earlier told the boy to shut up. Hitoshi felt his sister tense beside him and he quickly nudged her.

* * *

"Etsu?"

"What?" Etsu growled back. But soon she felt her world go a bit fuzzy and a sense of calm rushed over her. The next thing she remembered was standing in front of a robot and Yamada's voice calling for time. She glanced around her and noticed Hitoshi.

"You mind controlled me the whole time!" Etsu growled. Hitoshi quickly put his hands up and took a step away from his sister.

"I didn't want too! I tried to let you go several times, but we are in the same arena with that blonde. Every time you heard his voice your quirk would fire up again." Hitoshi said as he handed her her gloves. Etsu quickly put them back on. "So I just kept you under and let your quirk get us through."

Hitoshi looked down at his feet and turned his back on her. What he wasn't going to say was that since he had her under mind control, he didn't get a single point for himself. He had given up trying the moment he realized Etsu was in danger of losing control of her quirk.

Etsu raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. She walked up to him and nudged his arm. She heard some one yelling from behind them but ignores it. Hitoshi was hiding something from her and it was bothering her.

"Hey blue hair!" Etsu tensed at the sound of his voice. Now she knew what Hitoshi had meant. The sound of the boys voice grated on her nerves and she could feel her quirk tingle in her finger tips. "You got in my way on that last one! I had called it."

Etsu at once glared up at her brother. He looked a bit embarrassed but his protective brother side was stronger than his embarrassment.

"Maybe you were a bit to slow." Hitoshi growled as he took a step between Etsu and the blonde boy.

"What did you say to me, extra!" The boy growled. "From what I could see, you let your sister do all the work. And how did you even get into the same arena? I thought family and friends were to be separated."

Etsu gasped at the boys words then punched her brother in the arm. "You didn't get any points for yourself did you! Hitoshi! You dumbass! We promised we would do this together!"

"Way to tell on me asshole." Hitoshi growled over at the blonde. He then turned his attention back to his sister. "I'll let you melt my game system as revenge. Let's go home."

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to you!" the blonde yelled after them. Etsu felt her quirk jump to life and she quickly wrapped her arms around her self. Hitoshi looked down at her in a panic. He could see her gloves slowly start to melt away.

"Etsu?"

"Yes!" Etsu looked up at him with frightened eyes. Hitoshi quickly put her under mind control. When her gloves stopped melting away, Hitoshi took out a second pair and switched them out. Just like he had done multiple times before. The gloves didn't fully work on her, but they were her comfort, so he bought as many as he could afford out of his allowance and always had a pair on him for occasions like this. The moment Etsu was taken care of Hitoshi turned on the blonde. He was a bit surprised to see him silently watching them. A bit of shock showing in his eyes.

"Listen, her quirk is a bit unstable and it is highly dangerous." Hitoshi growled at him. "My quirk is mind control. Etsu didn't know what she was doing before because I was controlling her. She didn't steal that last target from you. I did. Because of you, I had to use my quirk to control my sister and lost my chance to get into the hero course. Do every one a favor and just stay away from her when you both get in. You trigger her quirk and I'd hate for her to accidentally hurt some one because your inflated ego got in the way."

The blonde glanced over at Etsu who was standing there silently with a dazed look on her face. He then looked up at the boy and scoffed. "Sounds like some one has a bit of a sister complex."

Hitoshi clinched his teeth. "It's called protecting people dumbass! Did you even pay attention to what her quirk was? She can melt anything and everything she touches. Everything but herself. Your bad attitude triggered her. What would have happened if she accidentally touched some one? I gave up my chance because your loud mouth caused her to be dangerous!"

The blonde scoffed again. "Then maybe you should keep her locked up if she is that dangerous."

"SHINSO!" A sharp voice called from behind them. Hitoshi turned to see Aizawa standing next to Etsu. Of course he would be lurking around the corners. He flicked Etsu's forehead and she quickly snapped out of the mind control. "Present Mic made it quite clear that fighting amongst yourself was not going to be tolerated. Shinso, take Kishi to the office."

He then turned to the other boy standing in front of him. "You are free to go."

The boy snickered and looked up at Hitoshi. "See you extra."

He turned to see the girl had once again started to hug her middle as her gloves started to slowly melt into slime. He quickly walked passed her with out a word but he could hear the hero sigh heavily.

"I'll take over. You go find Yamada. He has been annoying me about the two of you for the past hour."

"Yes dad."

"You did good today, Hitoshi. Even if the judges don't see it. Yamada and I are very proud of you."

"Stop getting mushy. That's Dad Yamada's thing. Coming from you its creepy."

The blonde's eyes got huge as he quietly walked away from what he had heard. Those two had hero fathers. Why did they even enter the entrance exams when they could have been recommended. He didn't know why, but the two siblings were going to annoyingly take over his thoughts for the next few days.

* * *

Etsu walked onto the UA campus and smiled up at her brother. Hitoshi didn't end up getting into the hero course. Etsu didn't talk to him for a week because of it. But when Aizawa finally called a family meeting, Hitoshi explained that he had gotten into the support class and would still be going to AU. She was just glad he had gotten into the school that her dads thought at with her. Just like they had always planned.

It wasn't her first time walking onto campus. The first few months after she had moved in to Aizawa and Yamada's home, Aizawa had taken her to class to control her quirk. She spent many days hiding behind his desk or in a corner close to him. Eventually the amount of times Aizawa had to cancel her quirk lessened and she came out of hiding. This is where she learned not to be afraid of her quirk. And this is where she would learn how to completely control it.

"Hey, you going to be ok?" Hitoshi asked when he noticed Etsu nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

Etsu glanced up at her brother and nodded. "We grew up on this campus. But we aren't just teacher kids any more. We are actually students. It just feels odd ya know. We agreed as a family not to tell our classmates, because our dads will be our teachers. But.. How are the others going to treat us?"

Hitoshi smirked. "Are you worried that your precious Tamaki wont want to talk to you any more?"

Etsu could feel a slight blush creep onto her cheeks as she punched her brother's arm.

"Why do you always think I have a crush on that guy!" Etsu demanded.

"If you are going to deny it, then you might want to get your blush under control." Hitoshi teased. "And you are kind of obvious. He is the only person out side the family that you talk to."

Etsu looked down at her feet. "I don't crush on him. I admire him. He was the first person in this school that was nice to me."

Hitoshi just rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever. Get to class before you are late and get grounded. And remember that we are students now. We can't run around like we had before. I'll see you at home."

Etsu stuck her tongue out at Hitoshi and made her way to the 1-A classroom. She got there just in time to see Aizawa giving out work out uniforms to the students. She tried to sneak in but the moment her foot stepped into the threshold, he turned a stern gaze at her.

"You are late Etsu." Etsu gulped. She wasn't expecting to have her father as her homeroom teacher. Now she knew why her dads wouldn't tell her who her teachers would be. "Grab a uniform and go stand in the hall."

"Late on the first day." A voice said and Etsu's eyes snapped up to meet the blonde from the entrance exams. He was about to open his mouth again when he noticed the look of absolute terror in her eyes. She quickly wrapped her gloved hands around her middle. Aizawa stepped in front of her, blocking their view of themselves.

"Go see Yamada. He is in the teachers lounge." Aizawa said sternly. Etsu backed out of the room and raced down the hall. Aizawa had to have known that the boy was also going to be in his class. But it was her own fault for not explaining what had made her lose control of her quirk that day.

Etsu didn't even bother knocking on the teacher's lounge door. She flung the door open and ran into a very stunned Yamada. She wrapped her arms around his waist and burst into tears. Yamada hugged her tight and calmly petted her hair.

"Class just started. Etsu what happened." He asked calmly as he motioned for the other teachers to give them some privacy. All Might smirked down at the two and gave a quick nod. He hadn't seen the girl since he had found her in the alley. He was glad that he had made the right call that day. But it pained him to see that she was still having a few issues.

"Do you want All Might to go get Hitoshi?" Yamada asked and Etsu shook her head.

"He needs to be in class. And I'm still in control. I just…" Etsu hugged her dad tighter as he sent All Might to go get Hitoshi any way.

"Dad… I wasn't completely honest… about the entrance exam…" Etsu said as she glanced back up at Yamada. "There was some one who triggered my quirk. Just the sound of his voice triggers is…. And now he is in my class."

Yamada sighed and sat her down in a chair as he sat in once across from her. "His name is Katsuki Bakugou."

Etsu's head shot up in complete surprise. "You both knew! Then how come he is in my class! What if he triggers me and I hurt someone!"

Yamada smiled sweetly down at her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Etsu, you can't always run from the things that trigger your quirk. You will never grow that way. We have already informed the other teachers about this. You have permission to exit the classroom at any time if you feel like you will lose control of your quirk. When you have another instructor, Aizawa will be here in the lounge. If I'm not teaching, I'll also be here. And Hitoshi can be called from class at any time. His teachers have also been informed. Togata, Amajiki, and Habo have also been informed since they are upperclassmen and already know about your quirk. If you don't want to talk to Aizawa, Hitoshi or myself, you are more than welcome to speak them out. You see. We didn't put the two of you in the same class because it was over looked or because we didn't care. Being around him can help you better control your quirk. And you needed to be in Aizawa's class so you would feel comfortable and safe around other students. But we also want you to feel that way every where on campus."

Etsu smiled up at her dad. "Thank you Daddy."

"Ewe gross, why did you pull me out of class to witness a mushy father daughter moment?" Hitoshi asked from the threshold. "You good Etsu?"

Etsu nodded. Hitoshi walked in and ruffled her hair. "If that asshole gives you any problems let me know and big bro will take care of it."

"We are the same age and I'm a month older than you punk!" Etsu growled and pushed Hitoshi away from her. "I'm the older sibling."

"Yeah, but I'm the taller one, short shit." Hitoshi said as he wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulders. "Let's get you back to class. Dad Aizawa has already started them on the long jump and you have to get the scoop on possible new siblings."

Yamada rolled his eyes as he shooed his children away. "We don't take in kids like they are stray animals."

Etsu and Hitoshi both froze in the threshold and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Togata, Amajiki, and Habo to name the most recent." Hitoshi said with a knowing smirk as Etsu held up a finger to each name her brother said. "And they still come over for Sunday brunch. Face it you and dad are the official UA Dads."

Yamada rolled his eyes at his kids, but couldn't hide his smile. "Get back to school before I ground you both."

Hitoshi and Etsu both laughed and headed towards the training grallunds. They didn't get far before they spotted three older students trying to spy on Aizawa's class. Hitoshi and Etsu snuck up behind them.

"Who are we spying on this time?" Hitoshi said near Mirio's ear. All three students jumped and turned to see the siblings smirking back at them.

"What are the two of you doing out here?" Mirio asked sternly as he looked down at the two. "Shouldn't our little Etsu be in there showing off her mad skills?"

Tamaki nudged Mirio in the ribs as he looked down at Etsu. "Hard day already? Want me to walk you in?"

The rest of the group exchanged looks and soon they went their separate ways. Leaving Tamaki and Etsu in an awkward silence.

"Did they really just..." Etsu said when she was finally over her shock. Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck and rocked nervously back and forth on his heels.

"Yeah… I believe they did." Tamaki said with a slight blush.

"I'm going to melt Hitoshi's game system when I get home." Etsu growled. "Honestly, those three are ridiculous. You think I would be used to this by now, but they still get me every time."

Tamaki smirked and nodded towards where her class was. "Let's get you back to class and me out of Aizawa's sight. His eyes are scary."

Etsu giggled and allowed Tamaki to escort her to Aizawa. The moment he saw the two teens he raised an eyebrow then glared daggers at the boy. He at once flinched and quickly made his escape.

"Etsu, since you are late, I will have you finish the skills test after school, you wont be getting a class ranking at this moment." Aizawa said as he looked down at her sternly. He then held out his hand. Etsu rolled her eyes and handed him her phone. Even though it wasn't her fault for being left unsupervised with a boy, there was no point in arguing with him. And it didn't help that the other three always put her in that situation with in the past year.

"Go have a seat up against the wall please." Aizawa said sternly and the girl quickly raced off to sit up against the wall.

"Hey why does she get special treatment?" A boy with yellow hair asked. The blonde, that Etsu learned was named Bakugou, angrily turned on him.

"Why does it matter. Just one less person we have to deal with." He growled and sent a look over towards Etsu. The girl looked over at him in surprise and he smirked. _Must be nice to have your daddy as a teacher. _


End file.
